


Communication

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk knows what's going on before even they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenpixiehair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greenpixiehair).



"Computer, please locate Mr. Scott."

 _Chief Engineer Scott is in the engine room, Captain._

Kirk swore. He had sent Chekov to bring Scotty to the bridge a good half-hour ago. There was something peculiar going on with the ship's communication system; he could _locate_ any crew member, but not _speak_ to them. Where the hell had Chekov gone?

"Computer, please locate Mr. Chekov," he said with a considerable degree of irritation.

 _Ensign Chekov is in the engine room, Captain._

"Well, he made it to the engine room, but they should have been back here ten minutes ago," Kirk muttered. "Mr. Spock, you have the con." He went into the turbo lift and punched the button for engineering level.

"Where is Mr. Scott?" he asked the first person he saw, a lieutenant who pointed him back towards the warp core. He stomped off in that direction, his irritation increasing when he heard the voices of both Scotty and Chekov ahead.

He rounded the corner to see them leaning together over a computer screen, their bodies brushing.

"... so it's still n-dimensional, but the trick is to think of _space_ as what's moving, rather than the object being beamed," Scotty was saying. Chekov was practically wriggling like a puppy, he seemed so excited.

"That is a wery remarkable insight," he said. "How did you come up with it?"

Kirk coughed pointedly, and the other two turned toward him, Scotty inquiringly and Chekov with a look of guilt on his face.

Before Kirk could say anything, Chekov said, "I am wery sorry, Captain, not to have returned promptly with Mr. Scott. I take full responsibility for failing to obey your order."

"Here now, lad." Scotty put a hand on Chekov's arm. "It's my fault as much as his, Captain. I was working on the equation for trans-warp beaming when he got here, and I started talking with him about it before he could tell me what his errand was."

Kirk saw the way that Chekov calmed at Scotty's touch, and smirked inwardly. Chekov was almost certainly not yet consciously aware of what was going on, and even Scotty might not have realized it, but Kirk was probably better qualified to recognize the signs of mutual attraction than anyone else on board ship.

"I will overlook it this one time," he told Chekov, at which the color came back into Chekov's cheeks.

"Thank you, sir."

"The reason that I sent Ensign Chekov to find you, Mr. Scott, was because we are having a communication difficulty. No internal vocal communications are being transmitted, and Lieutenant Uhura has done everything she can with the computer. She believes there is a mechanical problem somewhere in the system."

Scotty nodded sharply. "Aye. I'll look into it right away, Captain. It's probably something to do with the modulator circuit..." and then he was off into a lengthy explanation that Kirk didn't bother to try to follow, although Chekov was clearly drinking in every word.

"Mr. Chekov," he said a trifle sharply. "Please return to your post now. You may speak with Mr. Scott again after your shift is over."

Chekov blushed to the roots of his curly hair, murmured something inaudible, and scurried out.

Kirk clapped Scotty on the shoulder.

"Just don't feed him _too_ much of that dreadful stuff from your still the next time you have him down here, all right?"

Then he too headed back to the bridge, leaving Scotty staring after him with a look of sudden understanding on his face.

"Aye, Captain," he said, just loud enough for Kirk to hear, and make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, who wanted Scotty/Chekov, nerds in love. Also for greenpixiehair although I totally did not use her prompt at all, but because she likes the pairing.


End file.
